


Без головы

by Sco



Category: Original Work, Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sco/pseuds/Sco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Братец всегда провоцировал у других желание его приласкать, прибрать к рукам. Словно пушистый котёнок с бантиком, сидящий в подарочной коробке – руки так и тянутся заграбастать себе. Если бы они знали, что котёночек-то с браком…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без головы

 

 **Посвящение:**  
Под впечатлением, по мотивам и во имя манги "Ibitsu na Kakera" романтичной хулиганки Огава Тисэ.  
Настоятельно НЕ рекомендуется читать мангу до прочтения сего текста, во избежание узнавания сюжета.

 **Примечания автора:**  
Инцест горизонтальный - 1 шт.  
Для гостеприимной команды **WTF Incest 2016** в текст был вплетён мотив сумрачной "Сонной Лощины" (1999) для конкурса WTF Kombat

* * *

## Глава I

  
      Игорь просачивался сквозь встречный поток студентов, брезгливо отшатываясь, пытаясь избегать прикосновений. Бесполезно. Cловно лосось на нерест, он шёл против течения. Казалось, вся орущая, ржущая и что-то жующая масса притирается специально, оставляя на нём свои запахи: парфюма, пота, сигаретного дыма. Внезапно взвизгивающие, словно полоумные кошки, девицы, взрывающиеся лающим хохотом парни – от этой какофонии начинали ныть зубы. Нарочитый, громкий мат и пошлости, летящие со всех сторон, ввинчивались в сопротивляющийся мозг. Почему он вынужден сталкиваться с этим стадом в «храме науки»? Как на базар приходит! Раздражённо распихал локтями неповоротливых увальней, стоящих прямо посередь прохода. Баррраны. Каждый раз как "Сталинград". Ноги опять истоптали, на туфли смотреть страшно. Поправил очки, подтянул лямку сумки на плече. Протиснулся в предбанник перед парадной дверью - ещё немного и он выскочит из этого термитника на свет божий.  
      Игорь вырвался на крыльцо и вдохнул полной грудью. Посмотрел туда, где теперь всегда его ждёт брат. Тот ожидаемо был окружён озабоченными самками. Почему они переходили на две тональности вверх при виде брата, чирикая мультяшными голосами? Что-то инстинктивное?  
      Сашка отзывчиво смеялся вместе с ними – такой миляга, куда деваться. Щурился, морщил нос, растягивал губы в широченной улыбке, заостряя и без того треугольный подбородок. А потом, словно мало этим течным млекопитающим гормональных стимулов, приподнимал брови и собирал на лбу кокетливые морщинки. Игорь закатил глаза. Возможно ли, чтобы этот щенок не осознавал, какие брожения и мечтания вызывает у сей бурлящей массы эстрогена*? Рассказывая им что-то, размахивая своими длинными руками, глядя в глаза не мигая, понимает ли, что в тот момент все их мысли лишь о сохранности туши на ресницах да о том, как бы вручить красавчику свой телефон половчее, а может даже залучить «в гости».  
      Саша взглянул на двери, заметил его. Взгляд тут же поглупел – он всегда отключался на секунду, когда видел Игоря. Тот недовольно дёрнул уголком рта и, спустившись со ступеней, направился к воротам. Проходя мимо, смерил братца раздражённым взглядом и небрежно кивнул его свите. Одна из девушек рискнула, сунула в нагрудный карман уходящему «объекту» свернутый листок бумаги. Какая прыткая стерва! Игорь ускорился, услышав за спиной быстрые шаги.  
      — Привет, — выдохнул Саша, поравнявшись.  
      Игорь не ответил. И дело даже не в том, что уже здоровались утром за завтраком. Просто разозлило, что нахалка посчитала себя в праве совать этому пентюху какие-то записки. Братец всегда провоцировал у других желание его приласкать, прибрать к рукам. Словно пушистый котёнок с бантиком, сидящий в подарочной коробке – руки так и тянутся заграбастать себе. Если бы они знали, что котёночек-то с браком…  
      Сашки, как всегда, было много. Шёл слишком близко, постоянно норовил заглянуть Игорю в глаза. Пару раз порывался взять у него сумку, дескать, тяжёлая. Игоря унижало уже то, что брат был выше на голову, хоть и младше на четыре года. А уж когда этот надоеда ещё и тяжёлые вещи у него из рук вырывал, как у немощного, становилось совсем невыносимо. Трудно выглядеть старшим, когда рядом с младшим ты - дюймовочка. Худой, астеничный, бледный, в вечных очках. Игорю даже алкоголь продавали только с паспортом, шикая на него, словно на школьника. А Сашка-то не смог поступить в университет Игоря на бюджет – мозгов не хватило. Надеясь, что с платного факультета не выгонят, тот прогуливал по-чёрному, таскаясь каждый день встречать Игоря после его занятий. Недоумок!  
      — Плохо спал сегодня? Я слышал, ты выходил ночью из комнаты, — мямлил братец, поправляя ему капюшон на ветровке.  
      Слышал он. Может, ещё камеры поставит по всей квартире, чтобы вдруг чего не пропустить?  
      — Мне теперь в туалет нельзя выйти ночью? — выплюнул, дёргая плечом, уворачиваясь от Сашкиных рук.  
      Тот засопел, закусил губу, расстроился. Ну, ненадолго. Ему всё как об стенку горох.  
      В метро у братца включался режим телохранителя: он оттеснял от Игоря всех, кто, по его мнению, приближался слишком близко. Будто тот не знал, для чего оно делается. Заканчивалось всё прижиманием Игоря к закрытой двери, с расставленными вокруг него Сашкиными лапами. Оберегает вроде как… В эти моменты Игорь никогда не смотрел на брата – и так прекрасно знал, что тот сейчас пялится на него своим коровьим взглядом. Прижатый его телом, Игорь чувствовал все признаки «братской любви».  
      — Хочешь на обед макароны с тефтелями? — Саша практически вжимался губами в его ухо, якобы из-за шума в вагоне. — Ещё остался куриный бульон со вчерашнего.  
      Игорь отвернулся, начал изучать наклеенную на стенах рекламу. «Заботушка» продолжал дышать ему в ухо, щекоча висок своими патлами. Девушка через проход плотоядно разглядывала Сашку, и Игорь не удержался — вздернул бровь, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Та, смутившись, отвела взгляд.  
      Продвигаясь на выход, братец ухватил Игоря за руку, словно маленького. Тот не вырывался, не желая привлекать внимания людей вокруг. Всю свою жизнь Игорь только и делает, что терпит этого прилипалу. Несмотря на совсем мелкий возраст, он хорошо помнил, как принесли Сашку.  
  
      Серый, уставший отец держал пищащий свёрток в руках, глядя на мать побитой собакой. Ублюдок очередной его пассии, незаконнорожденный сын любвеобильного папочки, вопреки всей логике, скрепил разваливающийся союз супругов: после того, как мать приняла подкидыша, отец, будто в благодарность, свято хранил ей верность.  
      В день появления Сашки в их жизни маленький Игорь опасливо заглядывал в свёрток, словно предчувствуя беду. Мать с удвоенным рвением бросилась заботиться о чужом ребёнке, словно сука после ложной беременности. А Игорь вдруг в одночасье стал для них взрослым. Теперь был младший. С Игорем «закончили» и задвинули его в угол. В центре теперь был новый, требующий внимания и сил, объект. Старший больше не вправе был отвлекать родителей на свои неважные детские проблемы или жалобы. Теперь он должен был понимать, входить в положение, жалеть, не шуметь, помогать. Слово «потерпи» стало главным в лексиконе матери. Не идти гулять, а «потерпеть» и посидеть с Сашенькой. «Потерпеть» и не поехать на море, потому, что Сашеньке ещё рано летать на самолёте. «Потерпеть» и пожить у бабушки, пока в классе не закончится грипп, чтобы не заразить Сашеньку. Мать слушала о его делах в школе вполуха, устало выдавая дежурные фразы о необходимости хорошо учиться. Теперь к слову «потерпеть» потихоньку добавилось слово «должен». В свои одиннадцать он «должен» был думать о своём будущем, о своей семье, о своём брате. «Должен» оправдывать надежды родителей. Забавно надеяться на отдачу там, где ты не особо вкладывался.  
      У него не было острой ненависти к сводному брату. Скорее, Игорь не хотел иметь к нему никакого отношения, как коренное население не желает смешиваться с приезжими. Отстранённый и угрюмый, он привык к своему плохому настроению, к вечной затаённой обиде, на которую, по своим ощущениям, он имел полное право. Она стала неизменным фоном его с родителями общения.  
      С виду требования к братьям были одинаковые, да только Игорь старался им соответствовать, а Саша пропускал все нотации мимо ушей — мог целыми днями пропадать на улице с друзьями, шляться на дачи к приятелям, ходить на концерты и гонять мяч в старой коробке за школой. Мать только качала головой и привычно жаловалась на усталость подругам по телефону, но никогда не применяла к Сашке никаких мер. Игорь злился – он жил под гнётом родительских ожиданий и изо всех сил старался быть лучшим, но те, казалось, не видели между их поведением разницы. Сашка пребывал в параллельной с братом действительности, живя исключительно своими интересами и желаниями. Единственное, что менялось в его жизни – это игрушки. От машинок, которые он гонял по ковру гостиной в пять лет, до плавно вошедших в жизнь всевозможных гаджетов…  
  
      К удивлению, брат не трогал его в лифте, но смотрел с каким-то ликованием и предвкушением, кусая губы. Игорь сощурил глаза, раздумывая, что у этого придурка на уме. Сашка переминался с ноги на ногу, нервно заправляя непослушную светлую прядь за ухо. Чувствовалось, что он взбудоражен и напряжён. Глядя на его волнение, Игорь машинально прикинул, что держит брата на голодном пайке почти три недели.  
  
      Игорь хотел поступать только в Первый мед, чтобы стать врачом, как папочка. То, что из Сашки, в отличие от брата, никогда не выйдет хоть что-нибудь путёвое – было уже понятно, но родители продолжали воспринимать все достижения Игоря как должное. А он жаждал триумфа, хотел признания — он его заслужил! Почти всё своё время он тратил на учёбу, стараясь не задумываться о весёлой и интересной жизни окружающих его ребят. Ему казалось, нет, он был уверен, что вознаграждение будет стократ больше, чем те вещи, которых он сам себя лишил: уличные игры, дворовые тусовки и школьный флирт. Сашка был королём бездельников, собирая вокруг себя таких же тупиц, как он сам. Смазливый, бросающийся в глаза, словно обёртка от японской жвачки, он никогда не хандрил и не задумывался о завтрашнем дне. Его не расстраивали средние оценки, не парили идиоты в его окружении, не напрягали вечно трезвонящие подружки. И родители упорно игнорировали всё, что тот вытворял, не забывая при этом напоминать Игорю, чтобы он их «не разочаровывал» …  
  
      Когда младший торопливо проворачивал ключ в замке, Игорь автоматически отметил, что дверь была закрыта на два оборота.  
      — А где мама?.. — неуверенно начал он, когда брат схватил его за предплечье и впихнул в тёмную прихожую.  
      За спиной хлопнула дверь, и его тут же обхватили сзади, стискивая в удушающих объятьях.  
      — Мама уехала к тёть-Тане, — горячечный шепот в шею. — Сказала, что приедет поздно. А отец у бабушки с ночёвкой…  
      Игорь уже всё понял: и про пустую квартиру, и про Сашкино возбуждение в лифте.  
      — Ты мне не вставишь, — твёрдо сказал он, не двигаясь.  
Тот запихнул руки ему под рубашку, шаря по груди и животу.  
      — Я только… Я т-так давно… Ты так сладко п-пахнешь…  
  
      Брат сжимал пальцы на его коже, почти щипался, дыша как пылесос где-то в Игоревой макушке. Вытряхнув его из ветровки, нервно замельтешил по прихожей, то спеша разуть, то кидаясь расстёгивать на Игоре рубашку. Тот устало смотрел на эти метания и не сопротивлялся. Хотя его всегда забавляло, как этот мелкий извращенец начинает розоветь и заикаться, когда ему перепадало. Он мог биться об заклад, что у братца так и стояло с метро.  
  
      Когда Игорь поступил в Первый мед, то почувствовал себя бегуном, разорвавшим финишную ленточку. Всё, над чем так упорно трудился, дало свои плоды — он смог, он доказал. Родители его нахваливали и хвастались друзьям. Сашка, как положено дикарю, взялся тогда напрыгивать на опешившего студента, обнимать и зачем-то целовать в обе щёки, поздравляя с поступлением. Игорь с подозрением разглядывал брата, но тот, казалось, был искренне рад за него, даже зависти не удалось уловить на этой смазливой мордахе. Ему действительно было плевать на то, что Игорь умнее и талантливее. Что, в отличие от него, от бездаря, у Игоря будет достойная профессия. Это почему-то раздражало ещё больше.  
      Как водилось в их семье, через пару дней все позабыли о достижениях старшего сына, и в целом ничего не изменилось. Разве что сам Игорь уже совсем света белого не видел за всеми этими учебниками и лекциями. Когда он приползал домой, мама почти не спрашивала об учёбе, ограничиваясь дежурными фразами и горячим обедом на столе. Сашка продолжал куролесить, игнорируя вялые попытки родителей призвать его к порядку. Каждый день Игорь ждал, что родители наконец устроят тому взбучку, начнут ставить его брату в пример, сокрушаясь о том, как Сашенька их разочаровал. Но ничего такого не происходило. Брата кормили, о нём заботились, с ним тепло общались, в общем, делали всё то же самое, что и для Игоря. Но как же так? Разве они были равными? Разве Сашка заслужил всё то же, что и Игорь? Что ещё этот разгильдяй должен отчебучить, чтобы родители наконец увидели разницу между ними? Убить кого-нибудь? Сжечь квартиру?  
  


***

      В тот вечер месяц назад родители уехали в гости и предупредили, что вернутся поздно. Братец явился с прогулки сам, даже не пришлось его вызванивать и искать по улице с фонарями. Игорь ковырялся в ужине, подвисая на выученной наизусть «Сонной Лощине» по телеку. Он всегда считал, что автору стоило всё-таки сделать Катрину ведьмой. Беленькая и нежная, с округлыми щёчками и ясным взором – от таких всегда жди беды. Темноволосый, кареглазый Икабод вызывал у Игоря сочувствие. Честный, умный, но скромный – такие вечно становятся жертвами окружающих ничтожеств, готовых бросить его на откуп в пасть к зубастому чудовищу. Доев, Игорь поплёлся в ванную, засыпая на ходу. Стоя под душем, перебирал в голове предстоящие на следующий день пары и прикидывал, что из одежды завтра надеть. Откуда-то потянуло холодом. Игорь поёжился, мельком глянул в зеркало над раковиной и остолбенел.  
      Дверь была приоткрыта. В проёме, в скудном освещении из ванной, он увидел Сашку. Тот смотрел чётко на голого мокрого Игоря. Его губы шевелились, будто он что-то шептал, а тело дёргалось в такт движениям руки в расстёгнутой ширинке.  
      Колючий, ледяной страх сковал всё тело, словно мутный ночной кошмар, что приснился Игорю в детстве. Тогда во сне любимая мама обернулась уродливым, жестоким оборотнем, и безысходный, иррациональный ужас ещё долго преследовал мальчика, когда он засыпал в тёмной комнате. Похожий ужас он испытывал сейчас, глядя на стеклянный Сашин взгляд и блестящую головку члена, мелькавшую в кулаке при каждом движении. Мысли завихрились одна за другой: Тот что, поехал мозгами? Когда придут родители? Где телефон?  
      У Игоря повело голову, как бывает, когда чересчур резко поднимаешься на ноги. Может, Сашка цепанул наркоты на улице, а Игорь не заметил признаков за ужином? Когда это пройдёт? Бежать или, наоборот, закрыться в ванной, пока не придут родители. Что братец может ему сделать? Они одни в квартире, а тот крупнее и сильнее. Тем более, сейчас он явно не в себе — вытворять такое.  
      Игорь боялся пошевелиться, боялся отвести взгляд от зеркала. Сашка запрокинул голову назад, прикрывая глаза. Кулак задвигался так быстро, что казалось, будто тело бьёт током. Губы брата растягивались в подобии болезненной ухмылки, практически оскала, лицо блестело от пота. Глаза почти закатились, беспорядочно блуждая вокруг бессмысленным взором, и в какой-то момент он упёрся в перекошенное от ужаса лицо Игоря в зеркале. Сашка раскрыл рот, возможно вскрикнув, Игорь ничего не услышал из-за шума крови в ушах. Брат отпрянул от двери, но стреноженный приспущенными штанами, споткнулся и начал падать на спину, схватившись за ручку, дёргая дверь на себя. Игорь словно отмер и, отдёрнув мокрую, липнущую к коже шторку, выскочил из ванной, толкнул дверь плечом.  
      Сашка лежал на полу на спине, вытаращив глаза на брата, что-то бормоча, словно полоумный. Над расстегнутой ширинкой торчал всё ещё крепко стоящий член в обрамлении светлых волос. Игорь на дрожащих ногах вышел в коридор и навис над лежащим. Его колотило от омерзения и страха. Кто этот урод, которого он всю жизнь считал своим, пусть недоделанным, но братом?  
      С Игоря капала вода, но он не чувствовал холода. Желудок сжался, пытаясь избавиться от ужина. Саша водил глазами по его голому телу с каким-то жалко-молящим выражением на лице. Он медленно потянулся рукой к своему члену и, виновато приподняв брови, обхватил его ладонью.  
      — Ты какого хуя творишь?! — зашипел Игорь, презрительно скривив губы.  
      — Гошик… — проблеял Саша, проведя несколько раз рукой по члену. — Брат…  
      — Что "брат"?!. — зарычал Игорь. — Ах ты, тварь!  
      Был бы у него в руках тяжёлый камень — не задумываясь размозжил бы голову этому уроду.  
      — Ну-ка убери руку, мразь! — истерично выкрикнул Игорь и не отдавая себе отчёта, поднял ногу и надавил голой ступнёй этому на промежность.  
      Стопу тут же обдало горячим и густым, а Сашка задрожал, жмурясь. Игорь в ужасе отдёрнул ногу – с неё стекали белёсые струйки. Он попятился назад, но тут же поскользнулся и неуклюже шлепнулся на пол голым задом, схватившись за дверную ручку ванной.  
      Этот, тяжело дыша, встал на карачки и подполз к Игорю, глядя на него побитым щенком.  
      — Брат…  
      Сашка то пытался взять его за руку, то хватал за щиколотку, то гладил по острой коленке. Игорь извивался и дёргался на мокром полу, словно немощный инвалид, орал что-то матерное, кричал, чтобы тот к нему не приближался. Сашка смиренно получал удары и пинки, продолжая тянуть к нему руки.  
      — Брат…  
      Игорь резко затих, перестав отбиваться. Внезапно навалились апатия и отупение – нервная система перегружалась. Его взгляд впился в брата.  
      — Ты же урод. Ты понимаешь это?  
      Саша таки ухватил его за ладонь и виновато глядел в неё, перебирая холодные пальцы. Прямые светлые волосы, выстриженные каким-то пижонским каре, закрывали часть утонченно-смазливого лица. Он облизывал свои яркие губы, пялясь на ладонь, словно гадалка.  
      - Посмотри на меня, извращенец, - повысил голос Игорь.  
      Сашка неуверенно поднял глаза и привычным движением заправил волосы за ухо. Несмотря на полную дезориентацию в мыслях, в душе Игоря разгоралось мстительное удовлетворение. Этот опозоренный, разоблачённый братец-извращуга начинал нравиться ему куда больше того поверхностного, недалёкого гуляки, которым Игорь всю жизнь его считал.  
      — И как давно ты мастурбируешь на меня? — спросил он, упиваясь униженным выражением на таком родственном и раздражающе близком лице.  
      Тот притянул руку Игоря к губам и выстонал:  
      — Г-Го-оша… Не гони меня…  
      Игорь не вырвал руку, продолжая сверлить Сашку взглядом. Ему уже стало холодно сидеть голышом на мокром полу, но потерянный вид братца того стоил.  
      — Отвечай, — рявкнул он.  
      Саша, упоённо целовавший каждый палец на его руке, вздрогнул от его окрика и опять залепетал:  
      — Я в-всё, ч-что хочешь, всё, что х-хочешь…  
      Наконец, выдернув руку из захвата, Игорь начал подниматься с пола. Сашка тут же подскочил, поддерживая его под руки. Игорь снял с крючка на двери большое полотенце и, зябко ёжась, завернулся в него поплотнее. Конечно, он не мог сейчас логически осознать, что приключилось с Сашкой, почему тот стал таким. Да и куда ему – он не психиатр. Он мог только принять это, как данность: его брат – больной извращенец и по хер знает какой причине он зациклен на нём, на Игоре.  
      — Ты кончил, потому что я на тебя смотрел, да? — словно учёный у подопытной мыши, спросил он у Саши, пока тот пытался вытереть его, водя руками по полотенцу. — Или потому, что я наступил тебе на яйца?  
      Саша был весь сосредоточен на теле Игоря, трогая его, сжимая кожу под полотенцем. Сейчас добиваться ответов от этого безумца было бесполезно — какие ядовитые туманы Лощины клубились в его мозгу, кто знал. Игорь вдруг ясно осознал, что это тот самый козырь, которого он ждал всю игру. Ему больше не надо надрываться, доказывая родителям, кто из них заслуживает любви и уважения, а кто — только презрения.  
      — Хочешь меня трогать, мелкий гадёныш? — мягко, почти ласково спросил он.  
      Сашка закивал, облизываясь. Его синие глаза возбуждённо заблестели, зрачок расширился.  
      — Сделай для меня кое-что, и подумаем, как тебе помочь, — проговорил Игорь, дурея от своей беспринципности, приспуская полотенце с одного плеча.  
      Братец что-то замычал, закивал, завороженно потянулся губами к влажному плечу.  
      — Куда? — одернул его Игорь, снова пугаясь.  
      Саша замер, глядя куда-то мимо, а он уже придумал, какого плана «услугу» хочет получить.  
      — Раз ты у нас любишь, когда на тебя смотрят…

***

      Социальные сети — идеальные соучастники преступления. Капнув яда в этот бульон, ты за минуты травишь тысячи людей. Фотография Саши стала хитом месяца. Родителей оповестили добрые люди спустя несколько дней после публикации. Мать, зажав рот рукой, не мигая смотрела на экран, с которого ей улыбался размалёванный полуголый Саша в красном ажурном поясе с подвязками и чулках в сеточку. Его стоящий член явственно выпирал из-под шёлковых красных трусиков, а в руке красовался здоровый чёрный фаллоимитатор. Пальцы другой руки были сложены галочкой «мир», и внизу шла резюмирующая надпись: «Ебацца, а не драцца!». Мать пила сердечное, отец молча курил прямо на кухне. В доме атмосфера была, будто кто-то тяжко болел.  
      Мать приходила к Игорю вечером и, обняв его, долго сидела, ничего не говоря. Ему было больно за неё, он понимал, что все её сослуживцы уже лицезрели крамольное фото в аккаунтах своих отпрысков. Отца было не так жалко, он всегда закрывал глаза на Сашкины странности, по понятной причине хваля его даже за тройки. Брат сидел у себя, даже поесть не выходил. Мать заносила ему еду в комнату и тут же выскакивала как из лепрозория. На второй неделе напряжения Игорь наконец-то услышал то, чего так ждал:  
      — На тебя одна надежда, сынок, - выдохнула мать, погладив его по голове за ужином на кухне.  
      Игорь закрыл глаза и прислушался к себе. Но вместо ожидаемой радости он почувствовал раздражение. На мать. Для того, чтобы она наконец включила мозги, надо было довести до такого? А раньше она не видела очевидного? Глупая курица! Если бы не её равнодушие и близорукость, этого всего могло бы и не произойти. Ему бы не пришлось глядеть на полуголого Сашу сквозь объектив, заставляя принимать развратные позы. Не пришлось бы потом крутиться по ночам, вспоминая, как брат покорно делал всё, что велели, не переставая ему улыбаться. Всё из-за неё. Глупая, глупая самка!..  
      Неделю в квартире все ходили будто после похорон. Но потихоньку родители будто смирились, договорились с собой и между собой о чём-то. Жизнь снова поворачивала в наезженную колею.  
      В тот вечер Игорь вышел из ванной, не сразу заметив сидящего на полу брата. Сашка, привалившись к стене спиной, сидел, согнув ноги в коленях.  
      — Ты доволен, брат? — спросил он тихо, почти шёпотом, и Игорь замер на месте. — Мой хрупкий, мой жестокий брат… Т-ты м-мной д-доволен?  
      В его голосе не было обвинения. Он словно уточнял у капризного клиента, всё ли его устраивает на этот раз. Игорь испуганно глянул на комнату родителей. Дверь была плотно закрыта, за рифленым стеклом мигал голубой свет и тихо бурчал телевизор. У него заколотилось сердце, ведь родители могли выйти в коридор в любой момент. В два шага он был у своей двери, но его крепко схватили за щиколотку. Брат стоял перед Игорем на коленях, сжимая ладонь на его ноге.  
      — Я хочу свою награду, — чуть громче, чем следовало, заявил он.  
      Игорь боялся выдернуть ногу, боялся, что Сашка повысит голос, начнёт кричать об их договоре. Он машинально протянул руку и погладил брата по светлым волосам.  
      — Н-награди м-меня, брат, - продолжал тот, будто они в квартире одни.  
      Он склонил лицо к щиколотке Игоря и быстро провёл влажным языком по костяшке. Игорь словно очнулся и зашептал:  
      — Потом, Сашка, потом. Нас увидят! Потом…  
      — К-когда? — спокойно уточнил тот, разгибаясь. — Я п-приду с-сегодня ночью.  
      Когда он начал заикаться?.. Игорь кивнул и выдернул ногу из захвата, а Сашка сел на пол и смотрел, как тот скрывается за своей дверью, плотно закрывая её за собой.  
      — Идиот, — шипел Игорь сам себе, прижавшись спиной к двери.  
      Он стоял в темноте, не решаясь включить свет, будто прячась. Осознание последствий накрыло резко, в одну секунду. Что он наделал? Теперь этот ебанутый будет крутить им как захочет! Это же яснее ясного: с террористами и душевнобольными договориться нельзя, а в случае с братом тот был и тем, и другим.  
      Игорь поплёлся к кровати на ватных ногах. Врезавшись в стул в темноте, раздражённо стянул с себя халат и залез под одеяло. Ярость на мать снова начала поднимать голову. Сука! Из-за неё он попал в эту ситуацию. Безвыходную, омерзительную ситуацию. Хотя… Если подумать, чем ему так уж угрожает Саша? Разоблачением? А кто ему поверит? Игорь лёг на спину и уставился в потолок. Конечно, приятного будет мало, да и врать Игорь не мастак, но если дело дойдёт до этого — будет врать как миленький. Отрицать, возмущаться, клясться — всё, что понадобится. Ещё не хватало из-за этих идиотов под монастырь себя подвести.  
      У Игоря никогда не было секса. В школе один раз целовался на дискотеке. Ему плеснули вина — больше для смеха — посмотреть, как школьный зубрила поведёт себя под мухой. Датая старшеклассница увидела его в коридоре, сидящего на кушетке и смотрящего в одну точку. Прежде, чем он понял, что происходит, она уже отсосалась от его лица, громко икая. На этом сексуальные подвиги Игоря заканчивались. Конечно, он дрочил, как и все, обычно в ванной. Не думая ни о чём, не фантазируя, только прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, а после оргазма забывал о дрочке на несколько дней. Сейчас он не мог даже представить, что будет делать с братом. Сашка будет трогать его… Где? И что дальше будет делать? Дрочить себе и трогать его? Какую награду он хочет за то, что позволил с собой сделать? Когда Игорь уже начал проваливаться в тревожную дрёму, брат тихо приоткрыл дверь и проскользнул в комнату.  
      — Все уже спят, — прошептал он, прокрадываясь к кровати.  
      Моментом проснувшийся Игорь уставился на него, одетого в привычные домашние шорты и старую растянутую майку с какими-то огромными цифрами на груди. Он вдруг подумал, что никогда не знал, во что тот играет. Футбол? Баскетбол? Для футбола он, пожалуй, высоковат. Господи, да о чём он думает сейчас! Какой к ебеням футбол! Сашка без прелюдий откинул одеяло и сел на кровать рядом. Оставшись без укрытия, Игорь сжался и обнял себя за плечи, будто стыдливая девица, прикрывающая голую грудь. Глупо. Сашка протянул к нему ладонь, и он машинально ударил его по руке.  
      — Ты обещал, — упрямо сказал брат, и Игорь зашикал на него, заставляя понизить голос, но руку больше не поднимал.  
      Сашка, казалось, не видел ни его страха, ни напряжения. Уверенно положил ладонь ему на живот и провёл ею вверх, оглаживая грудь. Игорь еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не вскочить и не начать отбиваться. От таких неуместно-интимных прикосновений кожа покрылась нервными пупырышками. В полной тишине было слышно, как брат глубоко дышит через рот. Его рука проскользила до шеи Игоря и вдруг мягко обхватила её, будто придушивая. Этого ещё не хватало! Игорь приподнял подбородок, напрягаясь. Он почувствовал, как покраснело лицо от прихлынувшей крови и задёргался. Саша тут же отпустил шею, продолжая гладить, пока тот успокаивал дыхание.  
      Боялся ли Игорь брата? Как ни странно, нет. Скорее, он боялся, куда тот может его завести. Сегодня он скрепя сердце позволит Сашке ласкать себя, а не пройдёт и недели, как это будет казаться чем-то нормальным и обыденным. Привыкание – одна из схем работы психики.  
      Когда брат зашуршал своими шортами, Игорь отпрянул к стене, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте, что происходит. В свете фонаря с улицы было видно, как тот сполз с кровати на пол, вставая на колени. Шлёпнула резинка пояса — шорты упали на ковёр. Одна Сашкина рука снова заскользила по телу Игоря, а другую он опустил себе между ног и, судя по влажному звуку, оглаживал свой член. Игорь закрыл глаза - ничего, это он потерпит. Главное, чтобы тот не… Брат резко сжал через трусы ему член и яйца и тихонько застонал. Вздрогнув, не решаясь оторвать от себя чужие руки, Игорь приподнял голову с подушки. В полутьме он разглядел, как торс и плечи Саши заходили ходуном, почувствовал, как тот мнёт и сжимает его промежность. Игоря наконец затрясло. Брат действовал резко и чересчур смело. Он больше ничего не просил и ни о чём не спрашивал. Сейчас Игорь по-настоящему понял, что его безопасность крайне призрачна. Сашка склонился над кроватью и присосался мокрыми губами к коже на его животе. Окончательно распсиховавшись, Игорь опустил ладони ему на голову и попытался оттолкнуть, но тот только сильнее присасывался, затягивая кожу себе в рот, влажно чмокая. Он будто вошёл в транс, тёрся носом и щеками о его живот и грудь, сжимая его член, причём его большой палец уже подлез под резинку трусов и гладил лобок Игоря.  
      Всё, это было слишком, спокойно лежать больше не получалось. Игорь сжимал ладони в кулаки, выворачивал ступни и морщился от сильного, почти болезненного сердцебиения. Сашка замычал, резче задёргал рукой на своём члене и вдруг схватил зубами левый сосок Игоря, одновременно засунув всю ладонь ему в трусы, хватая вялый член. Боль от вонзившихся в нежную кожу зубов подбросила всё тело, Игорь зашипел и вцепился рукой в чужое плечо. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не заорать, чувствуя, как по мере приближения к оргазму брат всё сильнее сжимает зубы. Закусив губу, он ухватил волосы на его затылке и с силой сгреб их в кулак.  
      — О-отпусти-и, су-ука, — еле сдерживаясь, тихо провыл Игорь, жмурясь от боли.  
      Одной рукой он держал Сашку за волосы, а пальцами другой пытался разжать ему челюсти. Он боялся закричать и разбудить родителей — братец, судя по всему, вообще потерял голову. Тот отпустил сосок, так же резко, как и схватил, но не успел Игорь выдохнуть, как он привстал и слил ему на живот тёплое липкое семя. Всё ещё дрожа, Игорь приподнял голову, не веря, что на него только что кончили. Желудок толкнул еду в пищевод, во рту стало кисло. Он закрыл рот ладонью, откинулся, пытаясь быстро дышать, чтобы отпустила тошнота. Опять накатил ужас, как тогда в ванной. Он чувствовал себя грязным, использованным. Поруганным. Братец возил салфеткой со стола по его животу, бормоча что-то глупое, и, по его мнению, ласковое.  
      — Ты мой самый любимый… Вот, сейчас мы тебя вытрем…  
      На глаза навернулись слёзы. То ли от дурноты, то ли от жалости к себе. Захотелось вскочить и побежать к маме — должна защитить, должна спасти. Всё исправить. Игорь сжал зубы, чувствуя, как затрясся подбородок, и попытался отвернуться к стене, но травмированный сосок запульсировал болью, отрезвляя. Оттолкнув от себя Сашкины руки, он сел на кровати и опустил ноги на пол. Он рассеянно соображал, что ранозаживляющего есть в домашней аптечке. Братец крутился рядом лисой, шептал что-то в макушку, пытался обнять за плечи — сейчас он был тихий, нежный, не повышал голоса, не давил. Подсохшая причина его спокойствия до сих пор стягивала кожу у Игоря на животе.  
      Он затолкал брата в его комнату и запретил высовывать нос до утра. Вытащив тюбик бепантена, встал перед зеркалом в ванной. Сосок был алый, распухший, из небольшой трещинки сочилась сукровица. Как у кормящей матери, блядь! Обработав и помазав ранку, он заклеил сосок большим куском тканевого пластыря, чтоб не потревожить во сне.  
      Пока возился, старался не думать о происшедшем. Потом. Время – такое же измерение, как и расстояние. Чем дальше ты идёшь, тем хуже видишь, что осталось позади. Завтра весь этот кошмар уже будет чуть меньше, чуть размытее. Он улёгся в кровать и натянул одеяло до ушей. Завтра надо выработать какой-то план, сейчас в голове был сплошной туман. Он не мог ни сконцентрироваться, ни сделать выводов. Рассеяно перебирая пути решения, Игорь, словно игрок-неудачник, выбрасывал и выбрасывал кости, получая ненужное число. Наконец, одна мысль выступила на первый план: он не застрахован от повторения сегодняшнего кошмара. Пока он в одном доме с братом, он в опасности.

* пик эстрогенов приходится на фазу овуляции. В этот период женщина наиболее привлекательна для мужчин. Под действием эстрогенов синтезируются специфические вещества — феромоны, на запах которых так сильно реагируют представители мужского пола.  


  


  


## Глава II

  
      Игорь размазывал по тарелке кашу ложкой, пялясь на узор на сахарнице. На кухню выглянула заспанная мать, завязывая халат на поясе.  
      — Нашли, что поесть? — кивнула она братьям и тут же направилась обратно в спальню.  
      Игорь даже не повернулся, продолжая смотреть перед собой, а Сашка нахмурился и поспешно закрыл за ней дверь, будто она им помешала. Игорь поежился, когда тот приблизился к нему с чайником. Он был весь на одних рефлексах, мысли не упорядочивались, было лишь одно ощущение какого-то непроходящего ступора.  
      — Болит?  
      Чужие пальцы аккуратно дотронулись до его груди, и Игорь очнулся. Он перевёл взгляд на брата, словно только сейчас его заметил. Сашкины волосы лежали кое-как в «подушечной укладке», на растянутой майке порвался ворот, плетёная фенечка на шее размахрилась и выцвела. Он улыбнулся, показывая небольшую щербинку между передними резцами, и Игорь вдруг подумал, что тот всегда был красивым ребёнком. Глупым, эгоистичным, ленивым, но его блядина-мать оставила ему отличный фенотип*. Он отвернулся к тарелке с приготовленной братом кашей и начал есть, давая понять, что на разговоры не настроен. Саша неожиданно наклонился, и Игорь почувствовал губы, касающиеся его уха.  
      — Я так больше не буду, — жарко прошептал брат, зарываясь носом ему в волосы. — Я буду очень нежен в следующий раз.  
      Тарелка упала на пол, каша полетела на дверцы шкафов. Игорь даже не понял, когда он успел отскочить к двери и схватиться за ручку. Пульс бился где-то в шее, ухо горело огнём, словно его облили кислотой.  
      — Не… не подходи ко мне… — он даже не шептал, он шипел испуганной кошкой.  
      Саша спокойно взял тряпку из раковины и начал тщательно собирать с пола растекающуюся овсянку.  
      — Иди одевайся, — произнёс он, будто ничего не произошло. — Опоздаешь. Я тебе бутербродов с собой порежу.  
  


***

      Игорю казалось, что он во сне. Окружающие продолжали жить, не замечая его оцепенения. Он переплывал из одной аудитории в другую, пытаясь держаться за смысл лекций. Старательно конспектировал, даже пробовал отвечать на простые вопросы. Стоило хоть на секунду ослабить внимание, мысли уносились в прошедшую ночь. Игорь водил глазами по плакату со схемами человеческих органов, видя перед собой лишь поблескивающее в полумраке потное Сашкино лицо. Сосок болезненно запульсировал, и он поморщился. Вся эта бурда в голове – будто он вчера выпил и никак не вынырнет из хмеля. Словно отрава всё ещё мутила сознание, не давая четко увидеть и осознать всю картину. Игорь украдкой разглядывал сосредоточенных на лекции сокурсников и отстраненно раздумывал, а что если бы они узнали? О том, что этой ночью его сводный брат лапал его и кусал, дрожал над ним и стонал, размазывал свою сперму по его животу. Игоря внезапно затошнило, и он испугано начал выравнивать дыхание, чтобы досидеть до перемены без позора.  
      Взяв в кафетерии чай с лимоном, он кинул туда два кубика сахара. Тошнота прошла, но слабость не отпускала. Он уселся за дальний столик, снял очки и отвернулся к серому окну. Почему он не остановился в тот вечер, когда застал брата за подглядыванием? Что за охотничий азарт заставил его окунуться в эту жуткую, безвыходную ситуацию? Желанное признание матери не принесло удовлетворения. В конце концов, эта недалекая женщина может по сто раз менять своё мнение, если ею грамотно манипулировать. Ее вниманию была грош цена, тоже мне завоевание. Кошмарная ирония заключалась в том, что больше всех в этой гребаной семье его любил Саша. Игорь скривился, близоруко щурясь в окно. Вот тебе и триумф. Хоть в реку с камнем на шее.  
      Сашка ждал его после занятий. Игорь остановился на дорожке в нерешительности, не ожидая увидеть такого встречающего. Похоже, брат подумал, что прошедшая ночь развязала ему руки. Он уверено подошёл к Игорю и потянул с плеча его сумку.  
      — Устал? Ты бледный совсем, — он подтолкнул Игоря на выход с территории, и тот автоматически двинулся к воротам.  
      Он действительно почувствовал, что заболевает. Судя по стремительно проявляющимся симптомам — вирус, которым переболело уже полгруппы. Голова словно ватой набита, сил едва хватало на то, чтобы ноги переставлять. Игорь даже испугался, что вот-вот грохнется в обморок. Еще этот надоеда крутится рядом! Хотелось прогнать братца с глаз долой, но оставаться одному сейчас в таком состоянии было страшнее.  
      — Мне нехорошо, — промычал он под нос.  
      — Да я вижу. Сядь. — Саша усадил его на влажную холодную скамейку, подстелив какой-то пакет, и достал телефон.  
      Поколдовав над экраном, он пообещал такси минут через десять. Игорь кутался в пальто, чувствуя, как его начало знобить. Сил не было даже на злость, равно как и на страх.  
      — Я не могу с тобой… — вдруг сказал он после паузы, закрывая глаза.  
      Земля словно уходила из-под ног, с закрытыми глазами всё начинало крутиться ещё быстрее. Он открыл глаза, пытаясь поймать равновесие, а Саша подсел ближе и аккуратно приобнял его, прижимая к себе.  
      — Всё будет хорошо, — ровно сказал он, поглядывая в телефон. — Я о тебе позабочусь, Гошик.  
      Игорь не сопротивлялся, даже в таком состоянии понимая, что этим только привлечёт внимание студентов вокруг. Ему надо было собраться с мыслями и с силами, но сейчас он мог только отдаться стечению обстоятельств, покорно уткнувшись носом в Сашину куртку. Он смутно воспринимал таксиста, недовольного просьбой брата не курить и выключить радио, соседскую брехливую колли, оттоптавшую ему все ноги в лифте, как его вытрясли из пальто в прихожей.  
      На родной кровати стало легче. Саша укрыл его пледом прямо в одежде и принёс большую коробку с лекарствами.  
      — Гошик, посмотри, — он протянул открытую коробку, чтобы Игорь её видел. — Какие тебе дать таблетки?  
      Игорь указал пальцем на пакетик с малиновым колдрексом и уткнулся носом в подушку.  
      За три дня болезни Игорь почти не видел родителей. Сашка практически выжил их из зоны его доступа. Он сам готовил и приносил еду, хотя Игорь не был лежачим больным и мог есть на кухне. Но ангелоподобный братик ласково запихивал его в комнату, словно загонял жертву в клетку. Саша отключился от внешнего мира - не ходил в институт, не брал трубку постоянно вибрирующего телефона. Сквозь температуру Игорь слышал довольно скандальный девчачий голос – похоже, продинамленная подружка пришла предъявлять «Алексу» претензии. Братцев рык прервал причитания на полуслове, и после грохота входной двери брат снова опустился рядом с его кроватью на кресло, умиротворённый. Он был похож на доброго бультерьера, который охраняет щенка в своей будке и готов откусить башку любому невнимательному прохожему. Без всяких сожалений.  
      Ночью Игорю снилось, что Сашка отодвинул его кровать и чертит на полу пентаграмму. Во сне он крутился в жарких одеялах, смутно чувствуя, что без Саши он беззащитен перед жестоким убийцей без головы на дьявольской лошади. Он смотрел на свои израненные руки, понимая, что должен отпустить страхи прошлого, изгнать терзающих его призраков… Игорь проснулся с криком, и, увидев в белом лунном свете брата рядом на кровати, тут же успокоился. Тот лежал в одежде у края, принеся свою подушку и плед. Пусть пока так. Пусть так.  
      Болезнь прошла так же быстро, как началась. Через неделю Игорь уже пошёл в институт, а Сашка продолжал торчать в его комнате почти всё время, как рассеянный врач, что никак не удостоверится в выздоровлении больного. Оказалось, что Сашина забота была куда лучше материной за все то время, что Игорь помнил. Правда, он склонялся к мысли, что Сашка, скорей всего, играется с ним, как с «ручным братиком». Трогал постоянно — то лоб пощупает, то возьмётся обтирать спиртом, чуть было не обклеил его горчичниками. Когда Игорь отбился от этих планов, тот тут же примчался со "Звездочкой" и оторвался по полной, натерев его со всех сторон, как курицу специями. Ну это было ожидаемо, а удивляло как раз то, как быстро Игорь вошёл во вкус, как спокойно позволял себя обихаживать. Когда Саша уходил куда-то, хоть ненадолго, он тут же начинал раздражённо думать, что ему бы сейчас не помешал горячий чай, да и пульт от телевизора лежал слишком далеко, и бумажные платочки закончились. Когда брат возвращался, то Игорь дулся, что пришлось тут лежать одному, без помощи.  
      Первые дни после выздоровления Сашка крутился в его комнате, продолжая вести себя, как заботливая домохозяйка. Игорь попросил разобрать у себя в книжном шкафу, пока пялился в телек. Учебники за прошлые годы уже грозили обвалить полки. Саша справился с этим вполне шустро, утащив ненужные книжки к себе. Игорь послушно ел протертую смородину с горячим чаем у себя в комнате, пока брат массировал ему ступни – плоскостопие мучило его ноющими болями с подросткового возраста. Родители самоустранились, даже не заглядывали к «детям», считая, что в случае чего те сами позовут. Игорь испытывал что-то между обидой и злорадством. С одной стороны, такое равнодушие матери бесило неимоверно, а от отца он другого и не ждал, с другой — ему удалось то, чего предки так и не смогли. Вон как вышколил лоботряса — сидит дома, не рыпается, про гулянки и не вспоминает, полезным трудом занимается.  
      Игорь совсем расслабился, увлёкшись ролью воспитателя-господина. Сашка так покорно и даже с удовольствием выполнял поручения и прислушивался к малейшей просьбе, что его недавнее озабоченное поведение было решено считать совокупностью буйства гормонов и недалекого ума. Он выставлял брата из комнаты ближе к ночи, и тот послушно шлепал к себе. Уверовав в свою педагогическую мощь, Игорь решил, что, как говорят программисты «можно исправить только ту ошибку, что повторяется». А коли рецидивов нет, то и лечить нечего. Сны про тяжёлый холодный туман, в котором Игорь метался, натыкаясь на голые чёрные ветки, казалось, перестали мучить его совсем.  
      На второй день выхода в универ Сашка прислал смс, что встретить не сможет. Игорь ехидно ответил «слава богу», и решил прогуляться. Он не особо любил шляться без дела. Все эти брожения по паркам и аллеям навевали скуку, ноги быстро уставали. По магазинам ходить без цели — занятие для идиотов, а в театрах-выставках он не разбирался вовсе. Чувствуя себя каким-то неприкаянным, Игорь потащился домой нога за ногу.  
      Входная дверь была открыта, из квартиры в лифт и к мусорке тянулись белёсые полосы, словно от муки. Игорь аккуратно пропрыгал до квартиры, заглянул внутрь. Из Сашкиной комнаты доносились мужские голоса, грохот передвигаемой мебели и звуки рвущейся бумаги. Налицо задорное начало ремонта, а ведь ещё с утра ничего не предвещало. Игорь прошёл в дом, стараясь не изгваздаться в шпаклевке, снял обувь и прошёл к себе в верхней одежде с ботинками в руках. Стараясь принять превентивные меры, скатал напольный ковёр. Надо ещё щель под дверью заткнуть, а то умаешься разводы оттирать. В комнате уже притулились вещи брата: кресло, компьютер и крепенькая юкка. Переодевшись во что не жалко, Игорь вышел в коридор и сунул нос в соседнюю комнату.  
      Братец стоял на стремянке, снимал люстру. Футболка задралась, и Сашка светил плоским животом с «дачным» загаром. Из-под банданы торчали платиновые лохмы, спортивные штаны закатаны снизу до середины икры, на ногах кеды – даже в ремонте он ухитрялся выглядеть, как в модном подростковом журнале. Двое охламонов-приятелей с остервенением отдирали обои со стен, соревнуясь в скорости. Шкаф и стол были выдвинуты ближе к середине комнаты, остальной мебели было не видно. Игорь очередной раз удивился тому, что пустая комната выглядит меньше меблированной. Хотя по всей логике должно бы наоборот. Видимо, глаз дорисовывает пространство, обманываясь. В разгромленной комнате пахло влажным бетоном, пылью, мужским потом. Игорь поморщился и пошел в ванную, мыть руки. На кухне шустрила мать, собираясь кормить «строителей», на весь дом благоухало вкуснятиной. Вот и хорошо, пусть делом займутся. Раз не учится, хоть комнату свою в порядок приведёт, все равно не в коня корм. Да и мать вон возбудилась как. Впервые после Сашиной фотосессии, а то ходила всё как в воду опущенная. Намылив руки, Игорь поднял глаза на зеркало, и вдруг…  
      — А где он будет спать? — произнёс он вслух, и за его плечом показалась тёмно-серая бандана.  
      Брат придвинулся к нему вплотную, Игорь чувствовал его дыхание у себя на затылке. Он посмотрел Сашке в глаза и реально услышал, как звякнула задвижка на его клетке. Братец пырился на него словно в ожидании реакции на анекдот после смешной развязки — со счастливым азартом. На щеке какой-то белый мазок, зрачок как у птицы огромный, и рот просто неприлично красный, будто его только что по губам отшлёпали.  
      — Нет… — покачал головой Игорь, не обращая внимания на выскользнувшее из рук мыло.  
      Он старался быть уверенным и непоколебимым — он не пустит Сашу к себе. Ни спать, ни жить. Пусть едет к друзьям, пусть спит на кухне…  
      — Мы будем вместе, — громко прошептал Саша и без предупреждения обнял его со спины, чмокнув в макушку.  
      Игорь перепугался, словно иностранный шпион на проваленной явке. Ему показалось, что его сейчас вывернет от ужаса. Дверь в ванную была открыта, голос матери и шарканье ботинок «бригады» были совсем близко. Казалось, сейчас все завалятся толпой и увидят. Он весь сжался, словно вывалившийся без парашюта салага, даже глаза зажмурил. Как беспечен, как самонадеян он был! Сашка никогда не станет нормальным, не передумает. Он для себя уже всё решил, выбрал себе объект. Возможно, забаву, игрушку, но бросать её не собирается.  
      — Прекрати, прекрати, прекрати… — шептал Игорь, словно молясь.  
      Тот прижал его крепче — аж крякнул. Игорь был готов уже разрыдаться, хотя слезливостью никогда не страдал. В том, что их вот-вот увидят, сомнений никаких не было — он просто физически не мог справиться с братом, оттолкнуть, припугнуть. От неминуемого унижения и безысходности подкосились ноги, он почувствовал, как практически обвис в Сашиных объятиях.  
      — Поскользнулся? Аккуратнее надо. На, держи мыло.  
      Сбоку появилась рука, видимо, одного из приятелей, держащая мыло.  
      — Растяпа, — хихикнул Саша Игорю в ухо и уже «помощнику»: — Ага, положи в мыльницу. Пойдемте жрать.  
      Руки исчезли, Игорь вдруг понял, что стоит, прислонившись к раковине, и смотрит на текущую из крана воду, а Сашка с приятелем за его спиной обсуждают последовательность укладки какой-то грунтовки. Он смыл пену с рук и медленно, будто боясь обратить на себя внимание, выбрался в коридор. Мама уже гремела тарелками, накрывая на стол.  
      Они, наверное, о чём-то говорили. Возможно, обсуждали цвет новых обоев, штор или обивки дивана. Ложки гремели, как в солдатской столовой, Игоря толкали со всех сторон — то тянулись за хлебом, то за горчицей — за небольшим столом места было в обрез. Приятели с кличками в стиле мальчуковых бэндов, Вик и Ник, ели с аппетитом, таскали друг у друга куски из тарелки, ржали заливисто. В любое другое время Игоря бы безумно раздражало такое соседство, но сейчас на фоне реальной катастрофы ему было абсолютно все равно. Мысль была одна — он загнан в угол и просить помощи не у кого. Если бы братец предусмотрительно не выкинул свой диван, он бы сам на нем спал, хоть на кухне, хоть в коридоре. Но тот обо всем позаботился. Спонтанный ремонт был радикальным способом заставить Игоря жить вместе, спать вместе. И если днем он еще может отсидеться в институте, то на ночь ему идти некуда. Игорь ловил на себе немного недоуменные взгляды матери — наверное, вид у него был, как у контуженного. Да и пусть. Сашка сидел рядом, прижимался боком, пользуясь тем, что Игорь не мог отодвинуться. Смеялся с друзьями, советовался с отцом. И никто не заметил, когда он опустил руку под стол и сжал ему колено. Игорь встал мгновенно, скомкано поблагодарил мать и направился прочь из кухни. Вдруг подумалось, что лучше бы Сашка был наркоманом каким-нибудь, в самом деле. Сейчас бы его волновали совсем другие проблемы.

      Туман лапал беззастенчиво, касался белесыми холодными ладонями. За спиной слышался цокот копыт, а впереди — сплошные черные ветки. Ледяное лезвие свистнуло в миллиметре от шеи сзади. Игорь бросился вперед… и открыл глаза. Он все-таки задремал, видимо, перенервничал. Ни шума, ни голосов за стенкой слышно не было, и за стеклом двери в коридоре была полная темнота. Игорь лежал на боку, лицом к стене, боясь пошевелиться. Он понял, почему проснулся. Сашка лег в его кровать.  
      Он подбирался к Игорю аккуратно, возился с одеялом, расправлял подушку, никаких резких движений. Но подвигался все ближе и ближе, Игорь чувствовал тепло спиной. Сашка сразу вполз под его одеяло, хотя во время болезни не решался, спал под отдельным, не раздеваясь. Теперь многое изменилось, сам брат прежде всего. Стал увереннее, хотя и раньше робостью не страдал. А по отношению к Игорю он и вовсе вел себя, будто законный жених – ласково, но решительно. Словно имел на него все права и никуда от себя не отпустит. Сначала по спине прошлась ладонь, будто предупреждая. Сашка лежал совсем близко и тут же приобнял, положив руку на бедро. Шепнул на ухо:  
      — Спишь?  
      Игорь почему-то даже не дернулся от прикосновения. Он поджал колени к животу, свернулся калачиком, но Сашка потянул его на себя за плечо, пытаясь перевернуть на спину, как черепашку. Игорь опять не стал брыкаться, позволил себя уложить на другой бок. Тот взялся устраивать его у себя на груди, по-деловому, ловко. Не успокоился, пока практически не затащил его на себя. От Сашки пахло его гелем для душа – Игорь никогда не пользовался им. Ему казалось, что гель слишком дерзкий, слишком агрессивный, холодно-острый. В любом случае, подобные запахи не для таких незаметных парней, как он. Его одежда, стрижка и даже оправа для очков говорили о его заведомом согласии как максимум на ничью, а как минимум – на капитуляцию. Он знал свою нишу.  
      Сашка наглаживал его, терся щекой и спать явно не собирался. Игорь вспоминал, как сегодня напугался в ванной, но чувство было такое глухое, неяркое, будто с того момента прошел уже год. В темноте под одеялом почему-то было не страшно и не стыдно. Тяжело, муторно, но не страшно. Неужели Сашино сумасшествие перешло во что-то, с чем можно смириться? Прислушиваясь к своему спокойному сердцебиению, Игорь понимал, что по крайней мере на уровне физиологии, он перестал ужасаться ситуации. Но внезапно брат будто сорвался с цепи.  
      Он перевалился на Игоря сверху за долю секунды, прижал к матрасу, резко развел его ноги своими коленями. Игорь по-идиотски прижал кулаки к груди, словно боксер упавший замертво во время боя. Он не успел понять, когда брат так взвинтился. Сашка задышал тяжело, со стоном на выдохе, он продел под Игорем обе руки, приподнял и прижал к себе остервенело. Тот был словно каменный, такая резкая атака застала врасплох. Игорь даже надеялся, что брат отвалит от него так же быстро, как и завелся, вот сейчас еще потискает и уснет сразу. Но ощутимый стояк, которым Сашка притерся между его ногами, сразу вынес эти надежды. Игорь отмер и попытался обеими руками оторвать брата от себя, оттолкнуть. Тот уворачивался, пытался даже укусить его за пальцы, оживленно, с каким-то азартом, даже порыкивая. От сопротивления Сашка только распалился, его движения стали совсем резкими, он наваливался всем весом, пытаясь отвести упирающиеся ему в грудь руки и прижать их к матрасу. Игорь уже начал выбиваться из сил. Он видел, что тот только ещё больше расходится, и уже не отпихивал его, но пытался хотя бы увернуться от настырных губ. Ничего общего с теми несмелыми касаниями первой ночи. Саша целовался, как бешеный, засасывал кожу, совершенно не заботясь о синяках, вздергивал его бедра вверх, делая совершенно однозначные и очевидные выпады вперед своими.  
      — Не смей, — в который раз хрипел Игорь, пытаясь хоть на секунду зажать этот бесстыжий рот ладонью. Но Сашка опять словно выпал из реальности.  
      На плечах и шее, казалось, уже нет живого места, ноги ныли от напряжения – Игорь постоянно пытался выпрямить их и выползти из-под неожиданно тяжелой туши. Братец вдруг приподнялся и скользнул вниз, проведя слюнявую дорожку от челюсти к животу, и сдвинулся вбок, встав на четвереньки поперек кровати. Игорь оторопело оглядел его сбоку, проводил глазами белобрысую голову, что наклонилась к…  
      Он дернул руки к штанам, но брат был быстрее. От рывка его тряхнуло, едва не ободрав резинкой пояса бока, и член тут же сжало влажным и горячим. Игорь закрыл ладонями лицо — бессмысленный жест в темноте, но от понимания происходящего хотелось просто исчезнуть, провалиться в туман и выйти из него где-то в другом месте, в другой жизни, быть может.  
      Сашка водил головой, выглаживая и вытягивая его вялый член своими губами, совершенно дико и бесстыдно хлюпая и постанывая. Игорь закусил ребро ладони. В надвигающейся истерике он машинально начал считать про себя: «Один, два, три, четыре…». Сквозь эти жуткие пошлые звуки он услышал, как зашуршали чужие шорты. Приоткрыв глаза, сквозь раздвинутые пальцы он увидел и уже не смог не смотреть — Сашка дрочил себе, не скрываясь, размашисто, выгибаясь на разъехавшихся коленях, как порномодель. Опираясь на руку, продолжая сосать и вылизывать его там, внизу, он то разгонял кулак, то притормаживал, оттягивая мошонку, когда подходил совсем близко к оргазму. Игорь косился вниз, очумело разглядывая бледное в свете ночных огней города тело. Он чувствовал, как Сашку пробирает дрожь, но каждый раз тот не дает себе кончить. Игорь сбился со своего счета и начал отсчет чужих вздохов. И сам не заметил, как стал инстинктивно поводить бедрами, подстраиваясь под ритм дыхания и движений брата. Наверное, у него встало – захотелось сильнее, захотелось быстрее и кончить. Накатывало волнами, особенно сладко, когда Саша совсем частил и, замирая, дышал в него жарко и прерывисто. На очередном приливе опамятовалось, как брат укусил его прошлый раз, как раз во время оргазма! Но не успел он испугаться, как острый спазм выжал из него сперму, разливаясь яркой негой по всему телу. Сашка распрямил бедра и, изгибаясь словно танцор на шесте, выплеснулся горячим Игорю на промежность. Сперма со слюной стекала между ногами на простыню, но ему было пока всё равно. После таких напастей может он хотя бы пару минут ни о чём не волноваться?  
      Младший будто парил над полом. Решив вытащить заторможенного Игоря из кровати, он чуть было не взял его на руки, как спящую красавицу. Тот вяло обшипел извращенца, но таки позволил поднять себя из влажного белья, худо-бедно натянуть штаны и отбуксировать в ванную. Между ног липлось, а сами ноги еле волочились, как разваренные вермишелины. В ванной Игорь поднял взгляд в зеркало и невесело ухмыльнулся – шея, ключицы, даже плечи были покрыты неровными малиновыми пятнами. Он устало сощурился, прислушиваясь к себе. Он больше не боялся. Ни разоблачения, ни позора. Пусть заходят, смотрят, ему все равно. Вернее, не все равно, а даже хотелось — скандала, ужаса на чужих лицах, шепота за спиной. Пусть вся его жизнь горит синим пламенем — он только порадуется. В конце концов, ему бы точно больше не светило умереть невидимкой в безызвестности.  
      Братец уже сгонял обратно в комнату и припер в ванную охапку постельного белья. Судя по счастливому лицу, его не одолевали тяжелые мысли. Для него все это было каким-то правильным, видимо.  
      — Ты не замёрзнешь, Гошик?  
      Он быстро упихал комок тканей в стиралку и взялся за погруженного в ядовитые думы старшего брата. Стянул с него штаны, затолкал в ванну под теплый душ. Игорь тут же стек на задницу, прижал колени к груди и завалился боком на стену, разглядывая бегущие по кафелю капли.  
      Он мог только вспоминать случившееся, но не анализировать. Перед глазами легко всплывали картинки — то Сашка над ним, то его светлая башка где-то внизу, то, картинно стоя на коленях, дрочит себе. Будто в какой-то эротический театр сходил. А вот рецензия не выходит — одни ощущения, эмоции и никакого смысла. По крайней мере, Игорь этот смысл никак не улавливал. Просто дикое, немыслимое искривление действительности. Что-то из теоретической физики.  


## Примечание к части

*Феноти́п (от греческих слов φαίνω (phainō) — являю, обнаруживаю — и τύπος (typos) — образец) — совокупность характеристик, присущих индивиду на определённой стадии развития. Фенотип формируется на основе генотипа, опосредованного рядом внешнесредовых факторов. У диплоидных организмов в фенотипе проявляются доминантные гены.  
Фенотип — совокупность внешних и внутренних признаков организма, приобретённых в результате онтогенеза (индивидуального развития).  


  


## Глава III

  
      Днем ночная смелость испарилась, Игорь закутался по самую маковку. Надел водолазку с высоченным воротом и инстинктивно ни с кем не встречался взглядом. Казалось, стоит кому-то заглянуть ему в глаза — и его раскроют. Даже про себя он никак не называл то, что случилось ночью. Никаких слов на букву «с». Ведь это бы предполагало его участие в процессе, а он же был просто запуганной жертвой. Игорь пытался накрутить чувство жалости к себе, костерил Сашку за такую безобразную выходку. Но он больше не чувствовал того смятения и ужаса, как в первую неделю после их «сделки», а искусственно «закошмарить» себя не выходило. Внутри будто что-то перегорело. Игорь забил на вялую истерику, зацепился глазами за раскрытый грудак анатомического пособия. Тот светил своими внутренностями и мышцами, и Игорь подумал, что у младшего фигура куда красивее.  
      Сашка ждал его уже на привычном месте, и в этот раз не один. Девицы, уже с потока Игоря, решили попробовать свои силы и кучковались вокруг, смеясь неестественно громко. Братец, казалось, просто цветёт. Такими светящимися счастьем глазами можно улицы освещать. Его состояние передавалось окружающей компании. Игорь с неприязнью отметил, что весь курятник не сводил с Саши глаз.  
      — А вот и твой братик, - пропищала одна.  
      «Братик», надо же. А ведь до сего дня с Игорем едва здоровалась. Лицемерное отродье. Он не смог сразу сообразить, что его так разозлило, но винил всё равно Сашку. Ходит тут весь из себя цветочек беленький. А никому и невдомек, какие демоны ухмыляются за этими ясными глазками. Настроение испортилось совсем, чувство отверженности, подзабытое за последнее время, снова подняло свою змеиную голову. Старые мутные обиды полезли на свет божий, будто того и ждали. Сначала этот гаденыш отнял у него маму, а теперь изводит его самого, и все с невиннейшим личиком. Выдернул из рационального, ясного, причинно-следственного. Может, и впрямь его мать была ведьмой, как ворчит про нее бабушка — это бы многое объяснило. Он буквально околдовывает людей, морочит им головы.  
      — Ну нет, дорогая Катрина, — прошептал себе под нос Игорь. — В Нью-Йорк я уеду один*.  
      В метро спустились в напряженном молчании. Игоря снова затиснули в угловые сиденья и нависли над душой.  
      — Гошик, п-пойдем на день рождения к В-вику, а? Надо ребятам помочь т-там с домом, с-с пет-тардами, а я б-без тебя не поеду.  
      Сашка опять начал заикаться. Возможно, он начинает нервничать, когда чувствует, что Игорь ему сопротивляется, улавливает его отторжение?  
      Вот как, «не поеду». Игорь раздраженно пожал плечами. Какого черта ему делать среди этих придурков? Поезд остановился в тоннеле, ласковый голос дикторши попросил «сохранять спокойствие». Братец зашептал ему в самое ухо, как заговорщик:  
      — Я обещал д-давно. Не б-будем там долго с-сидеть, как захочешь – с-сразу уедем, а?  
      Игорь поднял глаза на сидящих напротив – несколько женщин разных возрастов разглядывали Сашку с разной степенью заинтересованности. Пялятся как в магазине!  
      — А бабы там будут? — вдруг уточнил он.  
      Тот как-то дернулся, но не испуганно, а скорее удивленно, как если бы услышал то, что никак не ожидал.  
      — Б-будут какие-то…  
      — Ну тогда поедем, — с нарочитым удовлетворением сказал Игорь, чувствуя себя вруном и неудачником в одном лице.  
  


***

      Все, все пошло не так! Это изначально было плохой идеей.  
      Вик собирал сабантуй на «вилле» родителей. Двухэтажный дом, кричащий о резком росте доходов своих владельцев, был построен в 7 километрах от МКАД. Игорь всегда относился к богатеям с некоторой долей презрения, особенно к тем, что не находят ничего оригинальнее, как вбухать кучу бабла в кирпичную громадину с колоннами на земле, чья стоимость завышена в сотни раз. Вся жизнь под ноги понтам.  
      Он демонстративно не участвовал в подготовке праздника, и вообще, сидел с таким видом, словно сделал всем одолжение своим приездом. Сашка носился, как прораб по стройке, организовывал расположение столов, вынос бьющихся вещей на второй этаж, расширение «танцзоны», установку стола для пинг-понга и даже на кухне успевал покомандовать. Девочки смотрели ему в рот, как гарем товарища Сухова, безынициативная пацанва без его указаний выключалась и начинала разбредаться по дому. Стало понятно, почему без него не проходит ни одна вечеринка – других таких живчиков, готовых взвалить на себя всю оргработу, просто не было. А потом началось самое омерзительное.  
      Напились в рекордные сроки, особенно бабы. Даже те, что пришли с кавалерами, двигались ближе к вечно радостному Сашке, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Будто он Иисус, обещавший всем вечное спасение – только уверуй и следуй за ним! Они не отлипали от него ни на секунду, даже в туалет его пытались проводить. Игорь сатанел и даже не старался это скрыть. Он сидел над нетронутой тарелкой, скрестив руки на груди и, должно быть, выглядел как мудак, но сил терпеть этот бордель больше не было. Последней каплей стала одна особо горластая девица с претензией на экстравагантность и высокоинтеллектуальность, почему-то называющая себя какой-то собачьей кличкой «Лю». Она так кренилась в Сашкину сторону, что в конечном итоге выкатила содержимое декольте практически ему в тарелку. Игорь встал и, не оборачиваясь на оклик брата, сдернул с вешалки куртку и вышел из негостеприимного дома.  
      Он шагал по асфальтированной дороге между, один круче другого, выпендрежными домами. Сжимая в кармане пятисотку, надеясь, что до города хватит. Ветер дул в спину, словно гнал прочь. Зачем он вообще сюда приперся? Очередной раз наблюдать триумф Александра Великолепного? Даже те крамольные фото в кружевном белье пошли в плюс этому хлыщу – свита хвалила его за отвязность и смелость в высказывании своей позиции. Какой нахер позиции?..  
      Сашка догнал его уже возле выхода на шоссе, схватил сзади бесцеремонно. Игорю только этого и было нужно – он развернулся и со всей силы оттолкнул брата, так что тот шатнулся назад, чуть не потеряв равновесие.  
      — Не смей распускать руки, — зашипел он, быстро оглядывая улицу. — Ты меня с девками своими не попутал?  
      Младший был раздражающе спокоен. Он немного нахмурился, но не расстроенно, а, скорее, анализируя причину агрессии. Игорь азартно ждал повода, чтобы сцепиться, но тут у Сашки звякнул телефон. Тот посмотрел на дисплей и двинулся в сторону дороги.  
      — Пойдем, такси приехало.  
      Хотелось просто взять и пойти в другую сторону или сесть на жопу и капризничать. Хотелось заорать, толкнуть, обидеть, изъязвить гадкими словами. Но брат, похоже, сознательно старался не провоцировать — держал расстояние, в глаза почти не смотрел, чуть не на каждом шагу мягко подгонял Игоря словами: «вон, уже машина» и «пойдём, а то холодно». В такси Игорь демонстративно отвернулся к окну, готовясь бойкотировать брата до могильной плиты, но тот, как назло, замолчал. Ну-ну.  
      Они молча зашли в подъезд. Еще в машине Игорь решил, что, как поднимутся в квартиру, сразу найдет на антресолях старый, свернутый в рулон полосатый матрас и устроится на ночлег в Сашкиной разгромленной комнате. Постелит на пол строительную пленку, сверху кинет матрас, закутается в несколько одеял и будет спать один. И дверь подопрет столом — пусть только попробует к нему прорваться.  
      Поднимаясь в лифте, Игорь уже мысленно потирал руки, злорадствуя, представив потухшую морду братца, как вдруг тот нажал на «Стоп». Кабина, мотнувшись, тут же остановилась, мигнула лампа. Игорь вжался в угол, задышал загнанно – он с детства боялся застрять на высоте до истерики. Мысль о висящей на одном тросе тяжеленной железной коробке с ними внутри скрутила желудок жгутом. Сашка стоял спокойно, изучал трясущегося Игоря, словно врач пациента. Глаза прищурены, губы поджаты, меж бровей две морщинки. Игорь панически зажмурился. Он алогично боялся сделать хоть движение, боялся даже подать голос. Брат шагнул к нему и встал вплотную, и, не отрывая взгляда от его опрокинутого лица, начал решительно расстегивать его брюки. Игорь задушенно всхлипнул, попытался оттолкнуть его руки. Он вяло цеплялся слабыми пальцами за Сашкины запястья, беспомощно скользил влажными ладонями по обшлагам куртки, лихорадочно соображая, как остановить эту пытку и удержаться на подкашивающихся ногах.  
      — Не здесь, Саша, не здесь, — услышал он свой умоляющий шепот.  
      От унижения навернулись слезы, но ужас не оставил ему другого выбора. Сашка отступил на полшага, наклонился, заглядывая в глаза.  
      — Т-ты ведь не п-передумаешь сегодня? Не с-сбежишь от меня?  
      Игорь затряс головой, готовясь клясться на крови. Младший потянулся рукой к панели, но затормозил возле самой кнопки.  
      — Обещай! — приказал он резко.  
      — Обещаю!  
      Палец коснулся кнопки с номером этажа, Сашка порывисто дернул Игоря на себя, прижал крепко, словно пытаясь выжать из того весь страх своими медвежьими объятиями. Игорь прильнул, уткнувшись носом в куртку, выдохнул, когда лифт плавно поехал вверх. Идея про полосатый матрас была задвинута в самый дальний угол.       Родители уже ушли в свою комнату, но еще не легли – слышался звук телевизора. А братья направились на кухню. Несмотря на полное отсутствие аппетита, ему пришлось ужинать. Саша не давил, но Игорь по инерции слушался после «предупреждения» в лифте.  
      — Вот, половину котлетки тебе кладу, кушай. А то ни ложки не съел у Вика, весь день голодный ходишь.  
      Игорь посматривал на брата, когда тот отворачивался. Голова и впрямь начала болеть, как бывает с голодухи. Он уже не чувствовал злости или страха, но что-то его точило. Какое-то неясное ощущение неуверенности и горечи.  
      — Гошик, ты из-за баб расстроился? — вдруг спросил Саша, словно проявляя его сомнения, проговаривая его потаенные мысли вслух.  
      Он сумел все же картинно закатить глаза, демонстрируя, насколько безосновательно данное предположение, но почувствовал, как запылало лицо. Тогда схватил вилку и взялся кромсать мамину котлету. Саша сидел напротив, подперев рукой подбородок. Игорь глотал еду, не жуя, собираясь вылететь из-за стола поскорее, пока не услышал ещё что-нибудь такое же унизительное. Спорить и доказывать он сейчас не мог – не то состояние, да и родители могли услышать. Но и сохранять хладнокровие не получалось. Саша, видимо, почувствовал, что дальше давить не стоит, и занялся чаем.

***

      Игорь замер на постели, как на пыточном столе в ожидании экзекуции. Он мог бы симулировать спящего, но не было сомнений, что Сашка его растолкает, когда придет из душа. Игорь вспоминал начало всей этой дикой истории три недели назад, вспоминал, как сам дал тому все карты в руки. Сейчас весь этот дьявольский план по очернению брата перед родителями казался идиотским, надуманно-киношным, словно из подросткового сериала. С чего он вообще взял, что между ним и материнской любовью стоит Саша? Ни ее жизнь, ни ее отношение ровным счетом не изменились. Она была минимально заинтересована в них обоих, и, пожалуй, единственный, кто ее волновал, был отец. Про его проблемы на работе или болячки она могла распространяться часами со всеми, кто готов был слушать.  
      Сашка стремительно вошел в комнату, щелкнул выключателем, гася свет. Втек под одеяло горячей волной и охватил собой Игоря. Так спешил – ну чуть не опоздал. Брат был наполнен энергией, будто после суток сна. Игорь закрыл глаза, обреченно позволяя целовать себя. От Саши пахло мятной пастой и тем самым гелем, судя по гладким щекам, он только что побрился. Игорь поежился от влажных губ на своей шее, рядом с ухом. Тот будто в шутку чмокнул в щеку, потом в нос, а потом в губы. Игорь дернул головой назад, пытаясь отстраниться, но Сашка только крепче сжал его и даже придержал за затылок, чтоб не рыпался. Горячий скользкий язык попытался протиснуться между его губами, и Игорь почувствовал привкус мяты. Саша целовал его сначала осторожно, но по его дыханию было слышно, как он набирает обороты. Наваливаясь сверху, схватил лицо Игоря в ладони. Тот поначалу мотал головой, даже пытался кусаться, но брат опять вошел в раж. Игорю было элементарно трудно дышать, казалось, Сашка высасывал из него весь воздух. Елозил по нему, терся каменным членом, целовал, вгоняя язык по корень. Игорь не к месту подумал, что сегодня у Вика никто бы не догадался, как пронимает Сашу с ним наедине. Ведь там они почти не общались. Но сейчас этот недоступный красавчик извивается на нем и дрожит, как озабоченный кобель, которого теперь от Игоря и палкой не отогнать. Эта странно тщеславная мысль отдалась теплой волной внизу живота, и он на пробу толкнулся бедрами вверх.  
      Младший оторвался от его губ, поднял голову, словно пытался разглядеть в темноте выражение лица. Игорь выжидательно затих. И Саша послушно пополз вниз, стягивая с него белье. Игорь победно откинул голову на подушку и даже погладил брата по голове, будто одобряя. В этот раз Сашка не спешил, не метался беспорядочно. Устроился удобно между его согнутыми ногами, сосал упоенно и как-то обдуманно. Пробовал разную скорость, разные уловки с языком, с губами, с рукой. Игорю было так хорошо, что аж искры вспыхивали под веками. Он плыл по течению, заражался от Саши этими животными порывами, этим бесстрашием, вседозволенностью. Сдавался ощущениям жадно, взахлеб.  
      Саша подался вниз и будто поддел его колени своими плечами. Игорь умостился поудобнее, приноравливаясь к позе, но тут брат неожиданно приподнялся, выпрямляясь, и он оказался с прижатыми к груди коленями. Игорь оторвал голову от подушки, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Что-то коснулось его под яйцами - там внизу, мазнуло скользким по входу. Игорь похолодел и рефлекторно ударил, не метясь. Кулак прошёл по касательной, как раз Сашке по скуле, тот увернулся, но затеи своей не оставил.  
      Судя по ощущениям, это был палец, да и не достал бы членом - брат длинноват ростом. Но для того, чтобы реально трахнуть его, Сашке надо было всего лишь подтянуться повыше, а в такой позе, с прижатыми к груди коленями Игорю не вырваться. Только если звать на помощь. Но братец либо обезумел окончательно, либо собирался заткнуть ему рот, либо решил идти ва-банк, надеясь принудить его к согласию, взять нахрапом. Игорь до последнего не верил, что Сашка рискнет пойти до конца, он зажимался, крутил задницей, продолжая осыпать того ударами. Стояк почему-то не спадал, видимо, от адреналина. Член упирался головкой в Сашин живот, и он ненавидел себя за то, что все еще хочет кончить. Скользкий палец дразнил сфинктер, и Игорь уже не понимал, крутит он задницей, чтобы увернуться или, наоборот, потереться чувствительным местом. Эта физиология его просто убивала, раздирала надвое, но ему надо было совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы догнаться. Палец кружил вокруг дырки, немного надавливая, массируя прерывисто, и Игорь в отчаянии вцепился обеими руками в нависающие светлые пряди. Сашка тут же ослабил хватку, снова утянулся вниз и исполнил такой отсос, что Игорю пришлось накрывать свое лицо подушкой, когда кончал — чтобы проораться. Его обмякшие ноги неспешно развели в стороны, по яйцам и ниже прошлось скользким и горячим. Словно сквозь обморок Игорь понял, что это уже не палец. Он с усилием откинул подушку, выравнивая дыхание, попытался выдернуть ноги из захвата.  
      — Тс-с-с... я... только... рядом, — шептал безумец, ритмично дергаясь, скользя головкой по его яйцам, втираясь стволом между половинками.  
      Кровать ходила ходуном, Игорь понимал все яснее, что даже если и не «рядом», он вряд ли сможет оказать сопротивление. Ноги как тряпочки, голова не варит. «Будто весь мозг со спермой вытек», - неожиданно спошлил он над собой и невольно загляделся, как красиво играют мышцы на Сашиных руках, груди и животе. Тот уже распрямился и дрочил, глядя ему между ног, кружа головкой по входу.  
      Игорь смотрел, как тот кончает, и понимал, что если еще раз окажется с братом в постели – они трахнутся. Сознание трезвело, кровь отлила от члена, и Игорь удивительно спокойно принял решение. Все кончено, отныне они не должны касаться друг друга.  


## Примечание к части

* имеется в виду Катрина Ван Тассел, которую герой (Икабод) подозревал в колдовстве, но в итоге забрал с собой в Нью-Йорк, являющийся символом рационального, а не мистического.  


  


## Глава IV

  
      Игорь откинулся на стену, разглядывая брата. За эту неделю он похудел. Конечно, посторонние не заметили никаких изменений – вон девушка возле института сегодня даже телефон ему сунула. А Игорь внимателен, он подмечает все его метаморфозы.  
      С той ночи он больше не пускал Сашу в свою постель. На следующий же день достал тот злополучный матрас и попросил выбрать: либо Игорь переезжает жить к бабушке в Подмосковье, либо брат спит в другой комнате. А все попытки поговорить саботировал гробовым молчанием. Конечно, тот не сдавался – то и дело зажимал его, когда никто не видел. То в коридоре, то на кухне. Игорь не вырывался, а замирал, как кукла, никак не реагируя, и Саша просто отступал.  
      Сны вернулись. Он бежал сквозь туман, голые ветки хлестали по лицу, жидкая грязь засасывала ноги. Исполинское изуродованное дерево шевелило мертвыми руками, будто приманивая. Он чувствовал, как леденеет его сердце, остывает кровь. Позади звал кто-то родной и любящий, но он продолжал бежать, убеждая себя, что дьявольский всадник просто морочит ему голову. Он просыпался в пустой постели и скручивался калачиком. А утром вставал и уходил в институт.  
      Игорь не мог отрицать, что ему тоже не хватало брата. Он постоянно думал о Саше, ревностно следил за его передвижениями. Но тот ходил только в институт, по вечерам сидел дома, делал ремонт и нарезал круги возле его комнаты, если никто не видел. Игорь клял себя за слабоволие, но позволял лапать себя и обнимать, оправдываясь тем, что запрет был только на совместную постель. Он не мог прикрыть ту единственную отдушину, которую предвкушал все пары в институте. Конечно, закатывал глаза, накручивал себя, бормоча проклятия. Но ночью под одеялом, когда в дреме спадали оковы приличий, он смаковал воспоминания о каждом прикосновении, о каждом вырванном поцелуе.  
      Он тешил себя планированием «однажды» снять квартиру или «однажды» уехать работать в другой город. А пока ему оставалось только «смириться». Но сегодняшняя девица с телефоном вдруг вывела его из выстраданного равновесия. Разозлившись, Игорь внезапно пришёл к взрывающему его мозг выводу: он не боится спать с Сашей, он боится его потерять после. И эта мысль обнажилась перед ним во всей своей однозначности. Именно страх, что Сашка тоже предаст однажды, довлел над ним все это время. Ничего другого не стояло между ними. Ну… кроме его члена в данный момент.  
      Игорь отпихнул брата, неспешно поднял с пола свою сумку и направился на кухню. Ситуация не имела выхода, задача не имела решения. Саша хочет его, а он не сможет пойти на риск и позволить себя уничтожить. А если тот променяет его на кого-то "после", он просто погибнет.  
      Игорь включил плиту, поставил на конфорку сковородку с блинчиками. Один из блинчиков лопнул, и красная вишневая начинка вытекала зловещим и густым. Саша подошел, встал сзади, уткнулся лбом ему в затылок. Игорь подавил желание откинуться, прижаться. От мурашек передернуло плечи. Он взял железную лопатку и стал бездумно поддевать и переворачивать блинчики в шипящей сковородке. По кухне заструился запах горячего масла и поджаренного теста.  
      — Г-гошик, — тихо проговорил Саша, еле касаясь пальцами его спины. — Не б-бросай меня. Что мне с-сделать?  
      Игорь сам бы хотел, чтобы можно было что-то сделать. Унять гордыню, трусость, малодушие. Спрятать Сашку ото всех и никогда не испытывать эту унизительную, терзающую ревность. Или стереть из головы эту внезапную одержимость, разорвать эту противоестественную связь.  
      — Ничего, — вдруг ответил он, нарушая запрет на выяснение отношений. — Ты слишком красивый, братик. С этим ничего не поделаешь. Ты бы и сам меня бросил рано или поздно.  
      Он почувствовал, как Саша убрал пальцы с его спины и выпрямился – затылку тут же стало холодно. Его запястье обхватили сзади и развернули. Игорь дернулся, пытаясь избавиться от крепкой хватки, но Саша плотно сжал его ладонь вокруг ручки. И рванул его кисть вверх, к своему лицу. У Игоря потемнело в глазах. Ему показалось, что он услышал, как зашипела кожа на Сашиной щеке под раскаленной лопаткой, почувствовал запах паленой плоти. Он закричал что было сил, пытаясь вырвать руку из захвата, но брат клеймил себя, скаля зубы от боли. От ужаса Игорь просто осел на пол, как подкошенный. Кисть выскользнула из Сашиной руки, и он отшвырнул лопатку подальше.  
      Игоря колотило, было нечем дышать, а по лицу катились слезы, но он тут же вскочил на ноги и поволок скрючившегося над столом брата в ванную. Заставив того склониться над раковиной, включил холодную воду и сунул его безумную голову с жуткой краснотой на полщеки под несильную струю. Сашка облегченно застонал, едва не сползая на пол, с трудом умащиваясь на бортике ванны на дрожащих ногах. Игорь сел рядом с ним, только сейчас понимая, что продолжает плакать. Он засек время и вытер рукавом мокрое лицо. Саша скосил на него глаза и улыбнулся:  
      — А сказал, что ничего с этим не сделаешь. Мне только цель обрисуй...  
      Игорь уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и предупредил:  
      — Двадцать минут будешь сидеть как миленький. Это я тебе как врач говорю.  
      И, оставив того охлаждаться, пошел искать "Пантенол".  
      Холодная вода сделала свое дело. Конечно, кожа покраснела и опухла, надулся волдырь, но до третьей степени ожога не дошло, рубцов не должно было остаться. Игорь наложил гидрогелевый пластырь и заставил «погорельца» выпить стакан регидрона и обезболивающее. Это был жуткий момент, но против всей логики оба были счастливы, как идиоты. Разговоров не получалось, от нервов обоих потряхивало.  
      После процедур они, не сговариваясь, одновременно пошли в ванную, вместе залезли под душ. Оба не сводили друг с друга глаз, понимая, к чему идёт дело. Вытирались уже по дороге к кровати.  
      Игорь уложил брата на спину, сел сверху. Впервые рассматривал его обнаженным при свете дня в своей постели. Тот улыбался криво, здоровой щекой, гладил Игоря по бедрам. Молчание было органично, будто они чувствовали друг друга абсолютно, синхронизировавшись всеми пятью чувствами. Их разность не мешала их единству. Они переплетались пальцами и эмоциями. Игорь покачивал бедрами взад-вперед, поглаживая себя сзади пальцами. Саша засунул руку между матрасом и спинкой, выудил прозрачный флакончик.  
      — Когда успел, — тихо усмехнулся Игорь, отвинчивая крышку.  
      — В последнюю ночь.  
      Прохладный гель защекотал тонкую кожу, Игорь не торопясь пропихнул палец. Застонал, мысленно благодаря мать-природу за такую физиологию. Член вздыбился и потек, Саша тут же потянулся руками, сжал за половинки, раздвигая. Игорь приподнялся на коленях. Глядел зачарованно в синие глаза, пока Саша закусывал губы, направлял напряженными бедрами, пытаясь достать, протиснуться внутрь. А потом тянул его вниз, усаживая себе на член, а Игорь дразнил, то немного опускаясь, то поднимаясь снова. Вход немного саднило, но приятно растягивало, и можно было кончить от одних только Сашиных тихих стонов. Игорь неспешно выпрямился и аккуратно опустился до середины длины, покачался медленно, постанывая от чувства заполненности, ощущая скольжение упругого, горячего и мощного внутри себя. Саша продержался с дюжину движений, затем зарычал, схватил его за член, задергал кулаком. Игорь не успел притормозить – он и так был на самой кромке. Задница сжалась непроизвольно, оргазм пробил, как разрывная граната.  
      Саша притянул его к себе, дрожа, хрипя, задыхаясь: — Совсем мо-ой... весь теперь!..— прижал к груди до хруста ребер. Горячие капли стекли вниз по яйцам. Игорь распластался на брате, не понимая, где кончается его тело и начинается Сашино. Наверное, это и есть общая ДНК.  
      Сердца стучали словно друг об друга. Игорь впервые в жизни был безмятежен, как листок, летящий в порыве ветра. Они никогда не расстанутся. Они будут торговаться с жизнью, скрываться и морочить голову другим. И это нисколько не будет утомлять, ведь у них есть это огромное, иррациональное, вселенское счастье. Их связь не порвать ни людям, ни звездам. У нее нет ни начала, ни конца. Теперь они единое целое.  
      Игорь задрал голову, провел языком по острому подбородку.  
      — Я потерял голову, — вдруг сказал он, улыбаясь, выпрямился и будто пришпорил братца. – Я всадник без головы!  
      Саша засмеялся, потом заохал, придерживая пластырь рукой. Подкинул пару раз бедра, видимо, изображая резвого коня. Затем резко опрокинул его на спину и приложил ухо к груди, прислушиваясь.  
      — Лучше без головы, чем без сердца, Гошик.  
      «Лучше без головы», — мысленно согласился Игорь.  



End file.
